Ángel Misterioso
by HyugaSunflower
Summary: Es el primer día de preparatoria de Sakura y Tenten, cuando la segunda es víctima de una cruel novatada. O ese era el plan hasta que un joven al que no conoce de nada la rescata de su captor de pacotilla. Ella tiene cosas que decirle y no parará hasta obtener las respuestas que desea obtener de él, para ello contará con la ayuda de Sakura y un sensei poco usual. Terminado :D
1. Un Rescate Inesperado

Dos jóvenes estudiantes de primer semestre se dirigían al salón donde sería su primer día de clases. La una, de pelo castaño recogido en dos moñitos, se veía terriblemente tensa, nerviosa y estresada; la otra, venía con su cabello rosa atado en una cola de caballo alta y una actitud despreocupada.

– Tenten… – le dijo Sakura de la nada al tiempo que se ajustaba el puente de los lentes a la nariz.

– ¿Dime, Sakura? – le contestó su amiga en un tono que pretendía ser calmo, más una punta de histeria asomaba por su voz y varios cabellos abandonaron sin permiso los moñitos de la castaña. Sakura se asustó y se encogió varios centímetros sobre ella misma.

– Disculpa – se tranquilizó Tenten tratando de no sonar como una loca maniática. – Estoy algo estresada. ¿Qué…?

– Llevas media hora comiéndote las uñas. Mírate las manos – Tenten obedeció y se encontró con que una pasta blanquecina sustituía las yemas de sus dedos y que sus uñas se encontraban reducidas a la mitad.

– Ahaha… gracias por recordarme – "y tan bien que se veían ayer con el esmalte azul" pensó Tenten con un suspiro.

Sakura no respondió, estaba acostumbrada a las extrañas costumbres de su amiga, como morderse las uñas a cualquier hora del día o masticar la correa de su reloj cuando se ponía nerviosa. Suspiró y continuaron el camino en silencio.

– Sakura…

– ¿Dime?

– ¿Nos habrá tocado en el mismo salón?

– Lo dudo.

Tenten miró las listas que se encontraban en la pared enfrente de ellas. La suerte parecía de su lado, exceptuando el detalle de que su amigo Lee, de la secundaria, también quedaría en su mismo salón.

– Creo que será un año muy…

– Pesado – completó Sakura la frase.

Se dirigieron en silencio al salón. Había mucha gente por todos lados "esto es demasiado comparado con la gente que había en la secundaria" pensaron Sakura y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Dónde queda nuestro salón?

– Bien… – dijo Sakura mirando el plano del edificio – como nosotros somos el nuevo grupo de primero G nos toca – tragó saliva – al lado de los de tercer semestre

– Perfecto, seguro que nos bullearan como si no hubiera un mañana –suspiró Tenten con pesadumbre.

– ¡Ánimo chicas! –escucharon entonces una voz conocida detrás de ellas. Ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco – ¿qué les sucede? No las veo entusiasmadas – comentó el chico al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por el hombro de cada una y unía sus cabezas muy cerca la una de la otra.

– Hola, Lee – dijo Sakura tratando de apartarse del abrazo, pero sólo logró que Lee aumentara el agarre que le tenía.

– Pero mi pequeña flor de cerezo – dijo Lee casi gritando – ¡No veo la actitud en ti! ¿Dónde está el espíritu de la juventud? Y tú, Tenten– dijo apretándola también a ella– ¿qué hace esa fea mueca en tu bello rostro? Yo…

– ¡Cállate, Lee! – le gritaron las dos tirándolo al suelo con un puñetazo en la mejilla correspondiente. Lee cayó de boca con el trasero mirando al Sol. Fue un brutal golpe, que dejó dos decorativas marcas rojas en las mejillas del pobre Lee.

– Si yo sólo… quería… animarlas – dijo él entrecortadamente con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sakura y Tenten lo ignoraron olímpicamente y siguieron su camino. Definitivamente sería un año muy pesado.

La tensión de Sakura y Tenten fue aumentando a medida que avanzaban a su salón. Verlas tan solas era un peligro para dos novatas como ellas, aunque no lo sabían.

Dos chicos conversaban en susurros mirando a las chicas disimuladamente. Uno alto y de profundas ojeras que lo hacían atractivo a rabiar, el otro con una sonrisa cínica de pelo rojo zanahoria.

– ¿Cómo las ves, Itachi?

– Perfectas. Serán presa fácil seguro. Me gusta la de pelo rosa. Se ve tan inocente pero te apuesto los pelos de mis testículos a que es más puta que Karin.

– Uh, Itachi, dices palabras mayores. Yo quería a la pelirrosa, pero en fin, la castaña tampoco está mal. ¿Vamos?

El pelinegro asintió sin decir palabra. Ellos dos se conocían de secundaria y eran un dúo inseparable, tenían planes y estrategias para todo y solían darles resultado.

Así que no fue nada difícil que Itachi chocara con Sakura e hiciera el jueguito del niño bueno disculpándose. Tenten iba tan distraída que no se percató de la ausencia de su amiga hasta bastante avanzada, donde fue interceptada por el pelirrojo.

– Hola, preciosa, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? – Tenten puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente era otro de esos idiotas de segundo año que molestaban a todas las chicas nuevas a lo largo del día.

– A mi salón. Llevo prisa. Apártate del camino, no estoy para jueguecitos.

– Uy, cariño, pero qué mala actitud. No te molestes, yo sólo quería animarte esa cara…

– Pues verás, mi cara corresponde a mi estado de ánimo, y la tuya corresponde a la de un simio. Ahora, si me permites pasar – Tenten hizo intento de irse, pero fue sujeta por el pelirrojo.

– Vaya, vaya, una chica difícil, qué interesante. Material como tú queda poco en la escuela, pero todas caen redonditas

– ¡Oh! – Tenten comenzó a sentirse en confianza. Ese chico era sólo un patán sin gracia, de modo que ella dejó salir su lado más sarcástico – Vaya, ya veo por donde va la cosa. Un chico que olvidó su paja mañanera y ahora busca una cualquiera para sacar todo lo que tiene guardado en las bolas. No se necesita ser zorra para querer meterse contigo, sólo muy estúpida, pero como no soy ni uno ni lo otro, rechazo tu oferta. Ahora suéltame, pedazo de estúpido

– Creo que no me entendiste bien – el pelirrojo se enfadó y aumentó la presión en el brazo de Tenten – eres una chica nueva y las novatas todas deben de sucumbir ante los de segundo y tercer año. Todas las nuevas son un pedazo de zorras, incluida tu amiga peliputa, perdón, pelirrosa.

– Pues si tienes tantas chicas de que escoger, ándate a buscar a otra, aunque seguro ni la más fea querrá siquiera tocarte. ¿O acaso? – Tenten ignoró olímpicamente el apretón que le estaba dando el joven – ¿es que la tienes pequeña y ya todos lo saben?

– ¡YA ME HARTASTE! – el pelirrojo perdió totalmente la paciencia y le propinó una bofetada que la aturdió lo suficiente como para que él pudiera arrastrarla hasta un pasillo de casilleros oscuro y sin tránsito. Una vez ahí, la tiró al suelo de un manotazo y después se acuclilló delante de ella sin soltarla – Siendo sincero iba en broma, no me interesan las mocosas estúpidas como tú, pero si tanta pelea das, seguro que te mueres por hacerme una buena mamada. Así que ahora me bajaré los pantalones, luego el bóxer y después me la vas a mamar hasta que se me caiga, ¿me oíste? Si no me gusta…

– Si no le gusta, seguro es porque a nadie le gusta meterse una canica en la boca, porque dudo que la tengas más grande que eso –

Tenten alzó la vista del suelo, ¿y qué se encontró? No podía ver a su salvador por el efecto contraluz, pero…

– ¡QUITA TU JODIDO PIE DE MI CABEZA, IMBÉCIL! – el pelirrojo gritó con furia al tiempo que soltaba a Tenten, e intentó incorporarse, pero el pie que le apretaba la cabeza no le permitía moverse.

– ¿Si sabes que tengo mi pie derecho sobre tu cabeza y el otro listo para metértelo en el trasero? Muévete y sufrirás. Ahora… – el joven misterioso apoyo su brazo derecho sobre la pierna que descansaba sobre la cabeza del furioso pelirrojo y después apoyó su cabeza en la palma abierta de su mano. – Tú eres Tenten, ¿verdad? ¿La hija de Gai-sensei, no es así? – falsas palabras que provocaron el terror y la hiperventilación del pelirrojo que continuaba bajo el dominio de la pierna del chico – ¡No te muevas imbécil! – le reprendió mirando hacia abajo, para volver a depositar la mirada en la joven castaña que se había mantenido estática todo el tiempo tratando de ver los rasgos de la persona que la había salvado.

Tenten no sabía qué hacer, qué no hacer, o qué decir. ¿Quién era Gai-sensei? ¿Acaso ese tipo estaba delirando? "Es una lástima que esté tan chiflado… tiene una voz tan…hipnótica… "

– ¿No puedes hablar? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? Oh, vamos, qué tonterías digo, si es culpa de este insensible de Nagato… – el joven puso una sonrisa de lo más cínica en su rostro y apretó con más fuerza su cabeza –… que estés tan asustada. – volviendo a poner su vista abajo – Lárgate de aquí, Nagato. Vuelves a molestarla y tendré que informar a Gai-sensei de este… incidente – el pelirrojo ni esperó a que terminara, se zafó del todopoderoso pie y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

– Vaya panda de tontos que hay en la escuela…

– Disculpa… – Tenten cortó la frase del chico a la mitad – ¿por qué sigues con la pierna en el aire si ya no está la cabeza del tipo?

– ¿Eh? Ah, cierto. Lo había olvidado – se incorporó como la gente y le tendió una mano a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

– Gracias – respondió ella tomando su mano, aunque en lugar de ayudarla a incorporarse… le apretó y la agitó como un saludo formal

– Mi nombre es Neji, mucho gusto en conocerte Tenten. ¿Pero qué haces? ¿No te has levantado aun? ¡Levántate! – sin comprender nada, fue alzada de una pieza por el musculoso brazo de Neji, el cual seguía sin distinguir bien por la poca luz que había quedaba de espaldas a él.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar

– Un amigo mío me pidió que buscara a una chica castaña de nombre Tenten porque el estúpido de Nagato le daría problemas.

– Yo… – Tenten suspiró, el chico era un payaso de lo peor, pero le agradaba. Y le debía un agradecimiento

– No hay de qué. Venga, salgamos de aquí, este lugar es oscuro y la ceremonia de inauguración ya debe de ir por la mitad. – Neji la jaló del brazo y la sacó del pequeño y oscuro pasillo.

– No hace falta que me lleves. No soy ninguna niña pequeña…

– De acuerdo – la soltó sin mirar hacia atrás. – Ten más cuidado a la próxima – comenzó a caminar hacia delante.

– Claro…

Tenten no pudo continuar la frase. Fueron unos segundos sublimes cuando vio salir al joven de aquel oscuro pasillo que ocultaba sus facciones. Ante ella surgió una larga y lacia cabellera negra, una espalda ancha y fornida, cubierta por una camisa de uniforme escolar blanca, y unas piernas que rellenaban a la perfección los pantalones negros.

Tenten escuchó a los ángeles cantar cuando Neji volvió su rostro y por fin pudo ver sus rasgos.

– Supongo que nos veremos después – él le mostró una encantadora sonrisa y unos dientes perfectos, aunque dejó sus ojos cerrados. Su rostro era bello como un día de fiesta, limpio y angelical. El sol parecía disminuido frente a esa sonrisa sincera e inocente.

– Es… hermoso… – fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Tenten en voz baja mientras contemplaba al muchacho perderse en los pasillos del colegio.


	2. Un Nuevo Y Curioso Sensei

Sakura simplemente no creía la historia de Tenten. Bueno, si creía en que la hubieran rescatado, pero lo de ese tal Neji le parecía francamente una alucinación por parte de su amiga, la cual solía ser totalmente inexpresiva respecto a hombres. Le daban igual, pero al parecer ese Neji no, pensó Sakura mientras escuchaba la descripción de su amiga por enésima vez…

– Tenía una sonrisa… como de anuncio de pasta de dientes, pero no pícara… era sincera, muy sincera… y tenía una voz ¡ah!... ni Dios ha de tener esa voz tan sublime… ¡y era todo un Adonis! ¡Nunca vi a nadie rellenar un uniforme así…! Y su cabello, olía tan bien… era tan sedoso… tan largo… tan brillante… – una idea se cruzó por la mente de Tenten. Sakura suspiró

– Por como lo describes, me parece que te encontraste con un ángel y no con un simple estudiante. Seguramente te dieron un fuerte bofetón, Tenten…

– ¡Ya te digo que no! ¡Fue real! – Sakura suspiró, esta conversación se venía prolongando desde hacía una semana.

– Venga ya. Llevas una semana preguntando a todos los de primer año por ese chico. Nadie sabe nada de él. Nunca te lo has vuelto a encontrar. Y él no te ha vuelto a buscar.

– Pero yo tengo que encontrarlo… tengo que darle las gracias por rescatarme. Y – se sonrojó un poco – quiero preguntarle algo.

– No me digas que… ¿¡le pedirás una cita!? ¿¡Tenten pidiéndole una cita a un chico!?

– ¡Yo… no me refería a eso…!

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un hombre alto, de uniforme verde más bien ridículo y con un peinado tan atractivo como el de un champiñón entró al aula en la que se encontraban Sakura y Tenten.

– ¡MUY BIEN JÓVENES DE PRIMER AÑO! ¡Les toca orientación y formación de la persona! – así que era un maestro, "aunque por la forma de gritar y ese traje verde desgastado más bien parece un loco que escapó del manicomio" pensó Tenten– Mi nombre es Maito Gai y puesto que no sé absolutamente nada de la materia – todos los alumnos cayeron colectivamente al suelo – hoy disfrutarán de la hora más divertida de sus vidas: ¡hora de educación física!

Sobra decir que todos soltaron un fuerte suspiro de "odio esta vida, la escuela y al sensei ridículo que nos pondrá a trabajar".

Todos menos…

– ¡Sakura! ¡Tenten! ¿¡Escucharon eso!? ¡Tendremos educación física! – Lee se les acercó, la felicidad bailando en sus ojos

– Si Lee… – Tenten le contestó desganada – Asombroso…

– ¡Será genial! ¡Por fin vamos a mover el esqueleto! ¡Ese debe ser un increíble sensei!

– Oh, vaya… así que tengo un alumno bastante interesado en mi clase – el sensei de corte de champiñón rodeó los hombros de sus alumnas que se disponían a salir con sus brazos al tiempo que colocaba una mano en la cabeza de su nuevo estudiante. – Claro que… siendo yo tan guapo, apuesto y genial, no me extraña, ¿cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

– Eh… Lee, señor

– ¡MUY BIEN LEE! ¿¡ESTÁS LISTO PARA DEJAR SALIR TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!?

– ¡MÁS QUE LISTO SEÑOR!

– ¡MUY BIEN, EN ESE CASO QUIERO VERTE DAR LO MEJOR DE TI, ALUMNO! ¡QUIERO QUE MUEVAS ESE TRASERO TUYO A LA CANCHA EN MENOS DE 10 SEGUN… – el pobre sensei no pudo terminar. La potente ráfaga de aire que levantó Lee al mover esas piernas suyas fue tan impresionante que salió disparado violentamente hacia atrás-

– ¡Lee! ¡La llama de la juventud arde en tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –

– Vaya par de…– empezó Sakura con una gota de sudor en la nuca

– …Tontos– terminó la oración Tenten con los moñitos de su cabeza caídos como orejas de panda triste.

– ¡GAI-SENSEI! ¡GAI-SENSEI! – el grito de Lee se escuchó tan fuerte que seguramente lo oyeron en China – ¡Llegué en exactamente siete segundos! – lo siguiente que vieron Sakura, Tenten y el resto del salón fue el trasero de su sensei contoneándose a toda prisa por el pasillo, buscando a su nuevo alumno del alma.

– ¡Bien hecho Lee! ¡Ahora quiero que des diez vueltas a la cancha en menos de un minuto! ¡Y ustedes! – detuvo su carrera a la mitad quedando frente a sus extrañados alumnos – ¡los quiero ver también corriendo por la cancha, vamos, yo sé que están entusiasmados pero salgan uno por uno! – retomó su carrera con sus alumnos arrastrando el polvo que dejaba su sensei a su paso.

"Vaya tonto" pensó Tenten "aunque no cabe duda de que Lee y él serán tal para cual"

– Ese sensei está chiflado – le dijo Sakura con voz de "mátenme" – Ni siquiera me fijé en cuál era su nombre.

– Se llama Gai. Gai-sensei… – "Gai-sensei… Gai-sensei… Gai-sensei… ¿no es ese el profesor que Neji mencionó la otra vez? ¡quizás…!

– ¡Quizás el chiflado sepa dónde está Neji! – Tenten gritó tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verla con gesto de "la loquera de Gai es contagiosa". A Sakura le dio un tic en el ojo:

– ¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!? ¿Acaso ese chiflado sabe dónde encontrar a ese príncipe azul tuyo? ¡Y baja la voz, la gente creerá que Gai-sensei te ha contagiado!

– Creo que si lo sabe… ¡Tengo que preguntarle! – Tenten salió corriendo hacia la cancha con casi tanta velocidad como la de Lee.

"Si Neji lo mencionó, debe de conocerlo, y si lo conoce él me podrá decir dónde está, y si me lo dice entonces podré…yo podré... "él único hecho de pensar en su plan con Neji la hizo sonrojarse. Nunca antes se había fijado así en alguien… y jamás había preguntado eso, siempre había estado conforme con ella misma… ¡pero ahora tenía que saber! ¡Debía hacerlo! ¿Qué tan difícil sería decir esas cinco palabras?

– ¡Gai-sensei! – Tenten llegó sin aliento mucho antes que los demás a la cancha de deportes, donde Lee y su nuevo maestro se encontraban retándose a toda clase de estupideces. Su sensei la escuchó y detuvo la carrera con Lee para mirar a su nueva estudiante de arriba abajo.

– ¿Qué sucede, mi querida pupila?

– ¡Tengo que hacerle una pregunta! ¡Es muy importante!

– ¿Y de qué se trata?

– Es… es acerca de un chico… – murmuró ella sonrojándose ligeramente, tratando de que Lee no la oyera, seguramente al pobre le daría un ataque

– ¡Ah! ¡Mi bella flor! ¡Así que hay un chico que logra encender tu llama de la juventud y quieres pedirme un consejo! Mira, mi querida pupila, no te conozco, pero no te preocupes, yo soy un gran y genial sensei y te ayudaré a conquistar a ese chic… – Tenten perdió los estribos:

– ¡NO QUIERO CONQUISTAR A NINGÚN HOMBRE! ¡SÓLO NECESITO QUE ME DIGA ALGO SOBRE SUS ALUMNOS!

– Ay, pero que mala eres con este servidor – Gai-sensei se puso en pose melodramática con dos cascaditas brotándole de los ojos

– Perdóneme, sensei – Tenten dijo con la sonrisa más descompuesta del universo, tendría que jugar sucio – pero _realmente _creo que si necesito de su súper genial ayuda…

– ¡MUY BIEN MI PEQUEÑA FLOR! ¡Necesitaremos toda clase de armas para deshacernos de la competencia, luego necesitaremos presupuesto para citas…– Tenten estaba a punto de darse por vencida, con ese loco no llegaría a ninguna parte – ¿qué le gusta a ese chico? En realidad, ¿quién es el chico? – la música celestial llegó a sus oídos con esa pregunta, justo lo que necesitaba para salir de aquel lío.

– Por eso necesito su ayuda sensei…

– ¡AJA! ¿Es que necesitas encontrar a alguien que te guste? ¡Ya lo capto, no hay problema! ¡JÓVENES DE PRIMER AÑO! ¿HAY POR AQUÍ ALGÚN CHICO INTERESADO EN ESTA PRECIOSA JOVENCITA? – varios ojos pervertidos se acercaron con renovados ánimos a la clase de deportes y trataron de hablar con su nueva y preciosa presa… – ¡Alto ahí panda de pervertidos hormonados sin pareja! ¡No hay suficiente de esta chica para todos, así que los desafío a un reto _a muerte_! ¡El último en seguir en pie se quedará con el corazón de esta jovencita! ¡Comiencen YA! – era demasiado gracioso ver a todos los foreveralone del salón pelear por alguien a quién no conocían pero de la que se querían aprovechar.

– Sensei…– un aura perversa rodeó a Tenten – ¡PODRÍA YA DEJARME TERMINAR LA PREGUNTA QUE LE QUIERO HACER! – tremendo golpe le propinó en la cabeza a su maestro, un chichón brotó de su cabeza como florecita de primavera

– Ay, pero si yo sólo quería ayudar a estos solitarios corazones… – comentó mientras se sentaba en la banca de los solitarios, al lado de su alumna. Tenten meneó la cabeza y después soltó un suspiro – ¿me va a dejar hacer la pregunta o no?

– Como quieras – las cascaditas reaparecieron en el rostro de su maestro

– ¿Conoce usted a un chico llamado Neji?


	3. Neji: El Joven De La Larga Cabellera

La cara de su sensei había cambiado. De aquel semblante jovial y animado sólo quedaba un rastro de petrificación. Su sonrisa quedo congelada y su cabello pareció perder el lustroso color negro para convertirse gradualmente en una mata gris y opaca. Un aura oscura rodeó a su valiosa fuente de información

– ¿Gai-sensei? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Sensei?

– Neji… Neji… Neji…

– ¿Sucede algo sensei?

– ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HABRÁS PUESTO TUS OJOS EN NEJI HYUGA! – "así que se apellida Hyuga, este tipo parece conocerlo…"

– No… no exactamente, ¿pero qué tiene de malo?

– ¿QUÉ QUE TIENE DE MALO? ¿QUÉ QUE TIENE DE MALO? – El sensei se dobló en una compacta bolita y las cascaditas comenzaron a salir por tercera vez de sus ojos – Mi niña… te van a romper el corazón ¿¡DE DÓNDE CONOCES A ESE CRETINO!?

– El… otro día… tuve un problema con un chico de segundo año y él… me salvó… de ello

Gai-sensei se desdobló y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia. Se apretó el estómago y Tenten apretó sus manos de nuevo en puños que planeaba utilizar si no obtenía respuestas pronto.

– ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡NEJI HYUGA, CAPITÁN DEL CLUB DE KARATE, LA PERSONA MÁS TERCA Y ARROGANTE DE LA ESCUELA, SALVANDO A UNA JOVENCITA! ¡Hay que vivir demasiado para ver eso! A ese chico no le atrae nadie, montones de mujeres se le declaran a diario y las ignora rotundamente…No me malinterpretes, mi querida pupila, pero si yo fuera mujer, con todas mis súper geniales características y grandes talentos y habilidades… ¡Neji seguiría encontrando más atractivo a un saco de boxeo que a mí! – se siguió carcajeando mientras Tenten comentaba para sí "es que realmente los sacos de boxeo son más apuestos que él". Una gotita de sudor le bajo de nuevo por la frente. No estaba llegando a ningún lado.

– ¡Ya le dije que no es lo que usted piensa! Como sea, es muy importante encontrarlo. ¿Podría decirme si Neji Hyuga es un joven mayor que yo, de cabello largo?

– Claro que si querida, es el único Neji que he visto por estos rumbos.

– ¿Podría, por favor, súper genial y apuesto sensei, decirme dónde encontrarlo?

– Oh, mi querida pupila, harás que me sonroje. Pues… puedes encontrarlo en su salón, es el más apartado del tuyo, el de segundo A…

– ¡Muchas gracias, mi increíble sensei! – Tenten no le importaba ser más hipócrita que político en campaña, ya había conseguido la información que necesitaba, pero su sensei se lo tomó muy enserio. Los falsos elogios de Tenten le llegaron a su narcisista corazón:

– Pero, mi querida pupila… – se le acercó a la oreja para murmurarle al oído…– si quieres un momento con más… privacidad, búscalo a las seis en el club de karate de la escuela. Yo me encargaré de que esté ahí.

– ¿Es enserio? – Tenten se emocionó tanto que no pudo contenerse y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su sensei – ¡Es usted verdaderamente genial! ¡Es usted el mejor! ¡Oh, la campana, muchas gracias por su ayuda, sensei, es usted mi héroe! – salió corriendo dejando atrás a un sensei ególatra por las nubes y a varios alumnos fanboys suyos peleándose por su corazón.

"¡El corazón de Tenten será mío! ¡No, mío! ¡Pueden quedarse con su corazón si quieren, yo sólo quiero su brassier! "entre otras tantas frases románticas y pervertidas, acompañadas de la música de fondo de puñetazos, patadas y huevos estrellados, fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los chicos que estaban venciendo les gritó:

– ¡Miren! ¡Tenten-san ya no nos está mirando! ¡Rápido, debemos de hacer algo!

– ¡Preguntémosle a Gai-sensei, él fue el que nos dijo que lucháramos por ella, él sabrá que hacer! – propuso uno de ellos

– ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que llamar a Gai-sensei! – corearon treinta hormonadas voces.

El sensei seguía tan orgulloso de sí mismo que no se dio cuenta cuando una horda de estudiantes descarriados lo arrinconaron en estampida en el muro de la cancha. Tenten ni siquiera los vio. Ahora tenía una misión que cumplir. Tenía el resto del día para prepararse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las horas se le pasaron volando a Tenten, tanto así, que cuando dieron las cuatro cincuenta el agarrotamiento se había apoderado de su persona. Apenas podía moverse, hablar o respirar. Estaba nerviosa, mucho. Una cosa era imaginar lo que haría y otra muy diferente lo que la realidad le depararía. Pero no podía aplazar las cosas. Había sacrificado su dignidad, su paciencia y su capacidad de auto control para obtener la información de aquel… ángel, si, aquel ángel tan misterioso que la había salvado, al que le debía respeto, agradecimiento y al que debía de hacerle una pregunta que ocasionaría grandes cambios en ella.

"No puedo aplazarlo más" pensó Tenten, y dándose valor, se dirigió al pequeño edificio donde el equipo de karate se reunía a las tres y del que salía a las cinco. Aparentemente, Gai-sensei era uno de los monitores e instructores del club. "Espero, por su propio bien, que se encuentre bien lejos de ahí cuando llegue."

Así que se encaminó al club dispuesta a enfrentar lo que el futuro le deparara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El camino al área de entrenamiento le pareció tan corto que era incluso ridículo.. No quedaba nadie en el dojo, estaba vacío.

¿Acaso se habrían ido todos ya? No podía ser, Gai-sensei le había prometido por su genialidad que su pequeño ángel estaría ahí a las cinco.

Rodeo un poco la construcción y se encontró con un aviso pegado en la ventana. Rezaba "Debido a la junta de personal, ninguno de los sensei se podrá presentar hoy al entrenamiento. Lamentamos las molestias".

"Estúpido sensei, ya se puede ir despidiendo" masculló Tenten furiosa. ¿Y ahora qué?

"Bueno, no perderé nada si entró a husmear por ahí, ¿no?" se dijo internamente y empujó la puerta. No tenía cerrojo. Encendió la luz, ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer por esa zona. Miró a todos lados. Todo estaba en orden, sacos de pelea por aquí y por allá, arenas, cascos y equipo de entrenamiento, todo estaba en su lugar. Entró un poco más. Era más amplio de lo que se veía por fuera.

De la cara interna de la ventana colgaba otro papel. Se acercó y leyó lo que ponía escrito "Neji, como estoy seguro de que tú vendrás a entrenar así nieve, llueva o truene, te dejé la puerta abierta. Asegúrate de no irte hasta después de las cinco, probablemente llegue para ese horario."

Súbitamente, se escucharon unos pasos cerca de ahí. Tenten alzó la mirada. Buscó en todas direcciones hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en algo que no había visto a primera vista, al fondo, a la derecha de la construcción, se encontraban… ¡los vestidores!

– ¡Seguramente está ahí! – exclamó Tenten feliz y salió corriendo hasta esa dirección. Neji, Neji, Neji, ¡no lo pudo haber encontrado en una situación más conveniente! ¡En los vestidores, donde seguramente… tomaría una ducha!

Se sintió pervertida al pensar eso en doble sentido, pero no se podía dar el lujo de pensar demasiado, porque si lo hacía invariablemente terminaría por irse como una cobarde.

– Estoy lista – se dijo ella en voz alta antes de desaparecer en la puerta de los vestidores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neji se secó su larga cabellera. Nada tan agotador como una buena sesión de entrenamiento en solitario; perfecta para sacarse a esa chica tan tímida, encantadora y ruda que había conocido, de la cabeza. "No me irás a decir a mí, a Neji Hyuga, una persona demasiado ocupada, que me gusta una chica. En mi vida me ha atraído alguien, y no creo que ahora sí" pensó él restregando su cabello en la toalla con más fuerza.

Escuchó pasos por donde estaba. ¿Sería Gai?

– ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí? ¿Hola?

A Gai se le había vuelto demasiado fina la voz. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tenten, al no obtener respuesta alguna, avanzó más dentro de aquel mundo vaporoso y oloroso a pies y a sudor.

– ¿Hola? – volvió a preguntar. – ¡Hola!

Una figura grande comenzó a caminar por entre el vapor del agua caliente propia de los vestidores. Tenten enfocó la vista para ver quién era.

– ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – reconoció la voz mucho antes de que la vista completa de aquel hombre cubierto sólo por unos boxers y con el cabello largo y húmedo suelto apareciera frente a ella. Lo había encontrado. Neji.

Neji se tomó exactamente tres segundos en notar que la presencia no era un chico con voz demasiado aguda. Era ella. Tenten. ¿Qué rayos hacía ella ahí?

– ¿Tenten? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – demandó Neji con una voz que no admitiría ninguna respuesta vaga por respuesta. Tenten se sintió intimidada por esa voz y por esos ojos que seguían siendo territorio sin ver por ella, cubiertos por ese flequillo tan largo que le estorbaba la contemplación de su Adonis.

– ¿Neji? Yo…

– Shh, calla. Ni siquiera alcanzó a verte. Si quiere hablar, está bien, salgamos de este lugar primero.

Neji avanzó hacia ella. Ella tragó saliva al ver su figura acercarse más y más. Pasó de largo de ella. Tenten lo siguió por detrás, hasta la puerta. No lo veía bien, el aire denso y húmedo y el vapor se lo impedían, pero siguió caminando.

Neji se detuvo justo en la puerta. Ella no entendió porque, así que también se detuvo.

– No, no… – le dijo él – ya sabes, las damas primero – dijo provocando que Tenten se sonrojara ligeramente por aquella muestra de caballerosidad.

– Ah… Gracias – le sonrió y salió de nuevo al exterior, al área de entrenamiento. No sabía muy bien que hacer, así que se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas a que Neji se sentara a su lado.

– Muy bien, señorita – efectivamente, Neji reclamó su lugar a un lado de ella – ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? ¿Debo suponer que Gai-sensei es el responsable de tu presencia aquí? – el tono sereno y calmado de él la tenía hipnotizada

– ¡N…NO!

– Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces el club de admiradores de Tenten supieron que vendrías aquí por mera casualidad?

– ¿¡Tengo club de admiradores!?

– Aparentemente, sí – dijo él con más molestia en el tono de voz de la que hubiera querido.

– Gai-sensei… cuando lo vea lo…. – Tenten comenzó a maldecir internamente, pero por la vergüenza sólo miro hacia sus rodillas.

– ¡Aja! ¡Así que Gai-sensei si está detrás de todo esto!

– Bueno es que…

– No importa, así que dime, ¿qué quieres?

– Bien… yo… yo quería… darte las gracias, Neji…

– ¿Eh?

– Tú… el primer día de escuela… yo estaba nerviosa y fui presa fácil de un cualquiera. Y tú llegaste y me ayudaste. Pero no sólo eso, también… no sé, no puedo explicarlo, las palabras no son lo mío. Tú y tu sonrisa y – sus manos se crisparon en sus rodillas – y esa actitud tan feliz… me ayudaron a sentirme mejor, me dieron ánimos para el resto del día y del semestre… Gracias por ello. – Tenten se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

– No hay nada que agradecer… ya te dije que no había de qué…–

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos. Tenten miraba hacia abajo, y Neji miraba al techo, con un delicado rosa surcándole las dos mejillas. "Es una chica tan linda… y tan dulce… ¡en qué rayos estoy pensando!" "¡Oh, vamos Neji!" una vocecita sarcástica le habló dentro de su cabeza "dime, ¿Por qué ese día estabas sonriendo y con una actitud tan drásticamente distinta a esa actitud tuya de seriedad y arrogancia? ¿No lo sabes? Bien, yo te lo diré: ella no conoce a Neji Hyuga, el campeón de las artes marciales y genio escolar. Ella sólo conoció a un chico al que le debía algo. No niegues que te mueres por" "¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN, ya entendí el punto!" se respondió a sí mismo "¿qué es lo que quieres, maldita voz interna" "Nada, sólo… ¿por qué no te das una oportunidad con ella? Juega con ella, déjala conocer el lado abierto que sólo ella ha visto… ¿por qué no?"

Su cantaleta interior se vio interrumpida cuando ella carraspeó levemente. Entonces volteó a verla. Ella seguía mirándose las rodillas.

– ¿Neji?

– ¿Hn?

– Puedo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Adelante… – se tensó hasta el cabello más largo de su cuerpo.

– ¡Yo! ¡Yo soy muy…tímida, y no me gusta ser tan indiscreta! Y.. y… aun así, quería preguntarte… si tú… bien…

Tenten se volteó, sonrojada como estaba, y lo miró directamente a esos ojos que por fin podía ver. Se encontró con unos hechizantes ojos blancos con lila muy claros. No se fijó en su torso que se encontraba desnudo, o en que sólo llevaba unos bóxers, porque todo su valor se iría al demonio en ese momento. Neji se sintió electrizado por esa mirada e intrigado por saber qué le tenía que decir.

– ¡Neji! Por favor, podrías… podrías decirme… ¿¡cuál es la marca de shampoo que usas!? ¡Es que…!– se acercó y tomó un mechón de cabello sedoso y largo de Neji– ¡No puede ser que tengas el cabello así y no lo cuides con algo especial, ¿qué es lo que usas?! –

Neji y los treinta miembros del club de fans de Tenten que espiaban por la ventana cayeron de espaldas. ¿Todo ese ambiente, la atmósfera, la presión…? ¡Pensó que le iba a pedir que salieran en una cita!

Se le ocurrió una idea. Usaría la situación a su favor.

– ¿Neji? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te enfadaste? ¡Ay no, te ofendí, cierto! Yo…

– No, Tenten, está bien. Te diré mi secreto – le guiñó el ojo – pero con dos condiciones.

– ¿Cuáles?

– Bueno, la primera es que salgas conmigo a una cita

– ¿QUÉ?

– Si no, no hay trato– se sentía tan fuera de su personalidad que comenzó a sentir la necesidad de darse a sí mismo una grandiosa patada en el trasero. Y lo que seguía iba a peor.

– Bi…bien – Tenten se sintió un poco cohibida porque no esperaba eso. Aunque también se sentía muy feliz. – ¿Y… la segunda, cuál es?

– Bien… la segunda es… – giró un poco su cabeza y se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como estudiando la situación.

Se le ocurrieron por lo menos veinte situaciones para que ella acatara su condición, pero no se trataba de forzar la situación. Tenía que ser algo rápido, concreto, preciso, eficaz y que la dejara totalmente desarmada. "Bien, Neji, aquí vamos"

– ¿Cuál es la segunda, Neji?

– Tenten… ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista?

– ¿Hn? ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

– Sólo es curiosidad.

– Yo creo que sí… debe ser esa conexión que sientes con alguien al mirarla fijamente a los ojos… ¿cuál es la segunda condición?

– Bien, es esta… –

Neji no apartó su vista de ella en ningún momento. Tenten estaba tan extrañada que no podía sospechar que Neji se inclinaría sobre ella, a la derecha, y la besaría. Porque eso hizo.

¿¡Eh!?

No podía negarlo, se sentía condenadamente bien. Así que en vez de resistirse cerró los ojos y dejó que aquellos labios tomaran los suyos. "Me robaron mi primer beso" pensó Tenten, pero más que molesta, se sentía feliz que fuera con ese joven tan raro, misterioso y sorprendente. Tendría que contarle después a Sakura que tal vez este chico si le gustaba un poquitito. No demasiado, pero lo suficiente. Mucho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Y Neji? Bueno, estaba muy concentrado en sus movimientos… porque no fuera a ser que Tenten sospechara que ese era su primer beso. "Ni en un millón de años Tenten se enterará de eso". Aunque parecía que le era muy muy fácil… como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Esa chica enserio lo hacía hacer cosas que le resultaban sorprendentes para él mismo. Sus labios eran tan suaves… y probablemente después ganaría una cachetada, pero por ahora, esos labios suaves y carnosos eran lo único que importaba.

Se separaron casi diez segundos después. Tenten y Neji se habían vuelto dos pequeñas cerezitas rojas, rojas.

– ¡EH! – fue lo único que logró decir Tenten

– Bien, esa es mi segunda condición. – Neji le comentó con un tono de seguridad que la sorprendió. – Espero que no te hayas molestado.

– Eso… fue…

– Shh, no digas nada. Ya lo sé – volvió a sonreírle y le guiñó un ojo. – Ahora voy a vestirme, a menos que quieras que me quite los boxers, y después iremos a una heladería que está cerca de aquí. – se levantó quedando justo enfrente de ella.

Hasta ese momento, Tenten fue verdaderamente consciente de que había estado hablando – y besando – todo el tiempo a un desvergonzado que vestía únicamente unos boxers.

– ¡KYA! – se tapó los ojos con las manos – ¡Está bien, pero vístete, vístete!

– Tenten… eres una chica adorable – le dijo en voz muy baja depositando un pequeñito beso en su frente.

Los dos sonrieron por separado. El futuro seguramente les tenía preparado un largo camino juntos, y ese pensamiento les alegró mientras Tenten esperaba a Neji, para irse con él a su primera cita.


	4. Los Clubes

El tiempo pasó, una hora, luego dos, tres, un día, una semana, dos semanas desde "ese". ¿Qué pasó con el par de tórtolos?

La respuesta llega de la mano de uno de los admiradores más antiguos de Tenten: su nombre es Sabaku no Kankuro, director general del club de fans de Tenten y el más firme oponente de Rock Lee; el fundador del club de fans NejiTen – aunque claro, Lee se da un balazo antes que reconocer que él estuvo entre la panda de curiosos mirones durante el primer beso de Neji y Tenten, y que a partir de entonces se emocionó con la nueva parejita –.

Pues bien, ¿qué cómo era Kankuro?

Era más bien un joven cínico y sarcástico, un poco sádico y de un humor quizás algo obscuro para alguien con su aspecto, pero de definitivamente buen corazón. Y al decir "con su aspecto" me refiero a su cuerpo fornido y sus rasgos redondeados y calmos.

Ese día, Neji y Tenten cumplían dos semanas desde aquel beso y tres de verse por primera vez (¿no les dije que Kankuro es un acosador de primera?).

Ese era un importante día: era el día de la reunión semanal del club de fans de Tenten y el club de fans de Neji. Había un numeroso grupo de chicas y chicos (y no necesariamente admirando al joven del sexo opuesto) reunido en torno a una mesa común y corriente de la cafetería. En la cabecera de la mesa, se sentaba el joven Kankuro, a un lado, se sentaba la presidenta del Neji fanclub, Ino Yamanaka.

– Muy bien, Kankuro – le dijo seriamente la joven de la coleta al chico castaño frente a ella – ¿qué sabes de ellos?

– Bien, presidenta Ino-chan, le tengo excelentes noticias.

– Habla ya, Kankuro – le dijo impaciente la rubia

– Según información confidencial del club del NejiTen, el estúpido de Neji y mi adorada Tenten-chan han salido a diversos lados, la heladería, el cine e incluso se les vio merodeando por el centro el día de ayer, cerca de la vieja fuente.

– ¿Y A ESO LE LLAMAS EXCELENTES NOTICIAS, INEPTO? – preguntó molesta Ino, propinándole una sonora cachetada. Kankuro sólo sonrió con picardía y se inclinó a su oído para susurrar ciertas palabras que la rubia se moría por oír.

– ¿Es… es cierto lo que dices, Kankuro-kun?

– Si el idiota de Lee estaba en lo cierto… aún estamos a tiempo de separarlos… al fin y al cabo… – comenzó Kankuro con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en sus facciones

– …no se puede separar…– continuó la frase la joven rubia

– …lo que aún no está unido – terminaron los presidentes de ambos clubes, sonriéndose con malicia mientras sus brillantes mentes comenzaban a idear la perfecta estrategia para separar a sus respectivos intereses.

Kankuro e Ino, una combinación poco común, dado la naturaleza sarcástica de Kankuro y la forma más bien arrogante y superficial de Ino. En realidad poco o nada se habían agradado, hasta que descubrieron que tenían "intereses en común" y se aliaron para cumplir sus objetivos.

Viajemos ahora a un lugar más tranquilo, uno alejado del bullicio de la cafetería: una fuente en las afueras de la escuela, un lugar apartado y pacífico sólo conocido por un trío poco usual, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee y Tenten, los cuales degustaban su almuerzo en completo silencio.

O así era, hasta que…

– ¿Tenten? ¿Tenten? ¡Tenten, despierta! – Sakura, harta del silencio de su amiga, le lanzó un cubo de pepino de su almuerzo, tratando de reanimarla.

– ¿Eh? – fue lo único que logró decir Tenten, antes de bajar la vista a su playera rosa y ver que se había ensuciado – ¿con qué me manché?

– Con… nada – se apresuró a decir Lee, quien ya conocía como se pondría Tenten si se enteraba que fue Sakura la que manchó su adorada blusa

– Perdón, no estaba poniendo atención, ¿de qué hablaban? – preguntó Tenten, tratando de poner atención a su pelirrosa amiga.

– Hablábamos – mencionó Sakura con malicia – de que últimamente no se te ve casi el pelo al salir de la escuela, ¿dónde te has metido que en ningún lado estás? – a Lee le pasó una centella por los ojos y quitó su expresión de aburrimiento para sustituirla por una de genuino interés – ¿es verdad eso Tenten-chan? ¿ya no has regresado a casa con Sakura?

– Yo… bien…

– ¡Habla! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Lee y Sakura mirando obsesivamente a su amiga, "más información para el club de fans de NejiTen, ¡de lujo!" pensó Lee mientras miraba a Tenten, la cual se había puesto roja como un tomate.

– Pues… últimamente he salido un par de veces con Neji… ya saben… nada serio…

– ¿Salir a dónde? – preguntó Lee tratando de ser discreto

– ¿Se han besado ya? – Sakura no sabía que Tenten se había besado con Neji, eso no lo sabría ni Dios, era la regla de Tenten al hablar con cualquiera sobre su relación con ese misterioso y apuesto… arrogante… frío, pero a la vez cálido… inteligente… guapo…atento y sensual…

– ¡TENTEN! – gritaron a la vez Lee y Sakura exasperados – ¿acaso ya lo has besado?

– S… ¡Claro que no, par de….! ¿Cómo se les ocurre?

– ¡Pero si él te gusta! – gritó Lee, tratando de obtener una declaración para el club

– ¡No me gusta! ¡Sólo me parece atractivo!

– ¡En ese caso, bésalo y bótalo! – Sakura mostró dos expresivas estrellitas en sus ojos.

– ¡Que no!

– Oh, vamos Tenten, sabes que te gusta – "ni en un millón de años admitiré eso ante este par" – ¡Que no!

– ¡Que sí! – corearon Lee y Sakura

– ¡Su-fi-cien-te! ¡No me gusta Neji Hyuga, menos para besarlo, y es probable que nunca me guste!

La acalorada discusión siguió un buen rato, pero eso ya no importaba. Ino sonrió y Kankuro detrás de ella, cuando obtuvieron lo que deseaban: la prueba que alejaría a Neji y Tenten para siempre, sólo necesitaban editar el recién tomado video por aquí y por allá.

Así que al final, después de un par de días trabajando en ese video como si la vida se les fuera en ello, impresionante esfuerzo; y de convencer al experto en cuestiones de edición de audio a ayudarlos; Nagato (que aceptó hacer aquel trabajo gratis a condición de que Neji y Tenten sufrieran como condenados,) Ino y Kankuro tuvieron entre sus manos el video que destruiría para siempre la incipiente relación de esos dos.

El video, editado con las manos y oídos maestros del joven editor, quedó de la siguiente manera:

Sakura y Lee: ¡Habla!

Tenten: De acuerdo, he salido un par de veces con Neji, pero ya saben, nada serio.

Lee y Sakura: ¿Acaso ya lo has besado?

Tenten: ¡NO!

Lee: ¡Pero si él te gusta!

Tenten: ¡NO! ¡Sólo me parece atractivo!

Sakura (con malicia): Entonces bésalo y bótalo.

Tenten: ¡Que no! ¡No me gusta Neji Hyuga, menos para besarlo, y es probable que nunca me guste!

– Tenten… – comenzó Ino

– Neji… – secundó Kankuro

– Prepárense… – terció Nagato

– Para sufrir – vocearon los tres perversamente, mientras miraban el video en el computador de Kankuro con el volumen en cero.


End file.
